


in my claws you'll rest

by MxBBadperson



Series: yeah, i’m the dragon. what's the big deal? [1]
Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Age Swap, Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Bad Touch, Brother/Brother Incest, Creepy, Fucked Up, Imagined incest, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Mentioned Lyla Park, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Out of Character, Pedophilia, Possessive Behavior, Sibling Incest, Touchy-Feely, daniel is a MASSIVE creep and pervert towards sean lmao, diazcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22119460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxBBadperson/pseuds/MxBBadperson
Summary: Lyla's the new babysitter. Daniel finds out that he doesn't like her that much after all.
Relationships: Daniel Diaz/Sean Diaz
Series: yeah, i’m the dragon. what's the big deal? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592074
Comments: 16
Kudos: 42





	in my claws you'll rest

Daniel playing on the Playbox when the doorbell rang. ' _Hijo_! Can you get it?' Dad shouted from the garage. Daniel rolled his eyes and paused the game. He stood up slowly then went to the door. He opened it. His mouth dropped open. It was Lyla Park! The prettiest girl in class!  


'Hey, you're Daniel, right?' Lyla asked. Daniel grinned. She knew his name! He nodded quickly. 'Cool!' she said, 'I'm Lyla.' She held out her hand.  
  
Daniel looked at it. He quickly took it, shaking it. 'I'm Daniel Diaz!' he said loudly.  
  
'I know,' Lyla answered. 'My hand?' she asked. Daniel let go and took back his hand. She was so pretty up close. Her hair was really shiny and her skin looked really soft. Did she smell nice?! 'I'm the new babysitter,' she said.  
  
Daniel blinked. His eyes widened. Wow! She would be spending time in his house! Wait. 'Dad hired a babysitter?' he said aloud.  
  
Lyla looked at him confused. 'Didn't he tell you?' she asked.  
  
Daniel looked down. Did Dad say anything about that? He did. 'Yeah! He did!' He agreed. Dad came in while he was playing and told him something. Something about a babysitter for the drive. 'So you’re staying?' he asked hopeful.  
  
Lyla smiled. 'Yeah,' she answered. Daniel grinned. He opened the door wider and Lyla went in. She looked around. Daniel hurried to the counter and pulled out a chair, gesturing at it. Lyla smiled and sat down. 'So what's he like?' she asked.  
  
Daniel sat down next to her. 'Huh?' he said.  
  
'Your brother?' Lyla prompted.  
  
' _Principito_?' Daniel asked. He looked thoughtful. 'He's good kid. He's quiet when he talks he talks a lot.'  
  
' _Principito_?' Lyla said carefully. Daniel's smile froze. His mouth tasted sour. That nickname didn't sound good on her tongue. 'What does that mean?' she asked.  
  
Daniel looked away. 'It means little prince,' he muttered. He smiled, small and irrepressibly fond. 'Prince of my heart,' he said softly.  
  
'Little prince?' Lyla asked. Daniel blinked. He turned to look at her. 'That's really cute!' she exclaimed. Daniel smile widened. He nodded. Dad walked into the living room. He caught sight of Lyla. He smiled.  
  
'Ms. Park! Thanks for being here.' Dad held out his hand then took it back. 'I'd shake your hand but-' he waved at his dirty clothes. 'I'm gonna go get Sean.' He walked away.  
  
Lyla looked around and Daniel slid lower on his seat. What should he say?! Games? Movies? Music? Dad came back, Sean behind him. He peered at Lyla carefully. He looked at Daniel. Daniel smiled at him and Sean smiled back. Dad stepped to the side. 'This is Sean.' Sean stepped forward and held out his hand. Lyla smiled and shook it. Daniel's smile widened. This was gonna be really awesome!  
  
This was not awesome. At all. Within twenty minutes, Lyla somehow managed to get a smile out of Sean. It was small and shy but brilliant. Daniel's gut twisted. He looked away. He went to sit in front of the TV. He picked up a controller and un-paused the game. He tried to focus on the game but his mind kept wandering to Sean's smile. It was nice to see him smile but why did he have to smile at someone else? He scowled. His grip on the controller tightened, knuckles whitening. He kept playing.  
  
Daniel blinked. His eyes focused on the reflection on the TV. Lyla was standing up and walking to the door. Daniel smiled. He put the controller down then stood up. He turned around. Sean was talking to Lyla. He looked sad to see her go. Daniel clenched his jaw. He hurriedly want to Sean's side. Daniel put his hand on Sean's shoulder. Sean looked up at him. 'Bye, Lyla!' Daniel said loudly. He waved. 'See ya later!' Lyla waved back. Dad opened the door and she stepped through. Dad closed the door behind her. Daniel sighed, relieved.  
  
Dad turned back to them. 'So what do you think about her? She good? She bad? Neither?'  
  
'I like her!' Sean said excitedly. Daniel's hand tightened around Sean's shoulder but his grip was still gentle.  
  
Daniel shrugged. 'She's ok,' he muttered.  
  
Dad beamed. 'Hiring her for next time then!' He looked down at his shirt. 'Gonna finish up and we'll have dinner, okay?' Daniel and Sean nodded. Dad went back to the garage, leaving them alone.  
  
'Like her?' Daniel asked playfully.  
  
Sean beamed. Daniel's gut twisted. 'I do! She's really cool!' Sean said brightly.  
  
Daniel smiled. It was hollow. 'Sure,' he said casually. He let go of Sean's shoulder and walked back to the TV. He went back to playing as Sean cleared the counter and Dad came back to order dinner. Sean went up to his room, arms full. Daniel watched him go. He turned back to the TV. Dad put the phone back and went to take a shower. Daniel paused the game and turned off both the TV and the Playbox. He went upstairs.  
  
Daniel stopped in front of Sean's room. He cleared his throat then he knocked. 'It's me, your faithful knight! I have journeyed far and wide and I need a place to rest. _Principito_ , can I rest in your castle?' There was a laugh from inside the room. Daniel smiled.  
  
'You can!' Sean answered. Daniel opened the door. Sean was on his beanbag, sketchbook on his lap. Daniel's eyes dipped down. Sean's knees, Sean's legs… The skin looked soft. Daniel swallowed. He closed the door then walked forward. He went to sit on the bed.  
  
'You like Lyla, huh? Got a crush on her?' Daniel asked.  
  
Sean looked at him confused. He shook his head. 'I don't have a crush on her. I just think she's cool,' he said.  
  
'You sure?' Daniel asked, 'you sure you don't have a crush on her?' He reached out to touch the skin with his fingertips.  
  
'I'm sure,' Sean answered. Daniel smiled. He held out his hand. Sean put down the sketchbook down on the floor the stood up. He took Daniel's hand. Daniel pulled him closer. He put both of his hands on Sean's hips. Soft cloth was under his hands. Daniel's fingers twitched. Sean climbed on Daniel's lap, straddling it and kneeling on the bed. He was warm, comforting weight.  
  
'Just making sure that you don’t like her more than you like me,' Daniel murmured.  
  
'I do. I do like you more than her,' Sean answered. Daniel smiled. He leaned in to brush the tip of his nose against Sean's. Sean giggled. Daniel's smile widened.  
  
'Do you like me the most?' he asked.  
  
'I like Dad the most,' Sean declared.  
  
Daniel snorted. 'Second to _papito_ , do you like me the most?'  
  
'I do,' Sean answered quietly. Daniel smiled then kissed him on the cheek. Sean giggle. Daniel's smile widened. He moved his hands under Sean's shirt to touch Sean's skin. He slid them up. Sean shivered.  
  
'This okay?' Daniel whispered. Sean nodded. Daniel cradled Sean's ribs. 'My _principito_ ,' he murmured. He let himself fall back, pulling Sean over him. He moved a hand away from under Sean shirt to put it on Sean's knee. The hem of the sweatshorts was under his palm. Daniel's hand slid down to touch the inside of Sean's thighs. It was as soft as he thought it was.  
  
He rolled to his side, putting Sean on the bed. He managed to keep his hands where they were. Sean looked up at him. He smiled. Daniel smiled back, small and irrepressibly fond. 'I love you,' Daniel whispered.  
  
'I love you too,' Sean whispered back. Daniel leaned in to kiss the edge of Sean's lips. He swallowed. It tasted sweet. Sweeter than sugar, sweeter than Chock-O-Crip bars, sweeter than the syrup he poured over pancakes. Sean's smile widened and he leaned up to kiss the edge of Daniel's lips. Daniel let out a shaky sigh. His _principito_ only kissed the edge but all of his lips tingled. He leaned down.  
  
'Daniel? Sean?' Dad asked. Daniel blinked. He looked at the door. He rolled to his side, his hands slipping free. 'Dinner's here!' Dad hollered.  
  
Daniel looked at Sean. He poked him on the tummy. Sean giggled. 'Go eat,' Daniel ordered.  
  
'You're gonna eat too, right?' Sean asked. How sweet his _principito_ was.  
  
'Yeah, but gotta go the bathroom first,' Daniel answered casually. Sean nodded then rolled off the bed and went to the kitchen. Daniel watched him go, smiling when Sean closed the door behind him. He looked around the bed. His eyes landed on a pillow. He pulled it closer and pressed it to nose. Daniel breathed in. His _principito_ 's scent. Oh, he wanted.  
  
Daniel opened his eyes. Could he do this here? He shouldn't. But fuck, he wanted. His hand wandered down. Daniel hissed as he pressed his hand onto his crotch. He shouldn't. This was where his _principito_ slept. Fuck! Why did thinking that make him want it _more_? He moved his hand up. It rested on the waistband of his pants. _This was where his_ principito _slept_. His hand slid under the waistband.  
  
His _principito_ with his intoxicating scent. He curled his hand around his dick. With his warm skin, soft skin. He bucked up into his hand. With his bright eyes, his bright smile. He moved his hand up and down. With his soft mouth. With his sweet mouth. With his sticky-sweet sweetness that rested on his tongue and slid down his throat. What would kissing his _principito_ fully feel like? He moved his hand faster. What would feeling his _principito_ fully feel like? All that soft skin for him touch, to **taste**. How would his _principito_ act? Would he sigh? Would he look close to tears? Sweet mouth saying his name. Daniel. Daniel. Daniel. Da-Daniel gasped then shuddered as he came. He panted, his _principito_ 's voice still ringing in his ears.  
  
He looked down. There was stains on his shirt and pants. He didn't get any on his _principito_ 's bed. Which was good. This was where his _principito_ 's slept. Where his _principito_ would roll around. Getting any would mean that his _principito_ would touch it and that would be-Daniel swallowed. Fuck, he **wanted**. It almost hurt to think about how much. But he couldn't stay here. He breathed in the pillow then put it back. He stood on shaking legs. There was a pleasant buzz inside him. He stumbled to the bathroom.  
  
Daniel washed his hands then changed clothes. He went to the kitchen and ate. He looked at Sean's face. He could try that again. Maybe. Later.

**Author's Note:**

> teen!daniel's less angry and more horny Before the Incident but more angry and less horny After the Incident lmao


End file.
